


Frank wasn't really sure how any of this happened.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Gerard Way, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Name-Calling, No Smut, Punk Frank Iero, Short & Sweet, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Why was he still awake? When the fuck did it start raining? Does Jamia still have his fucking lighter?Aka Gerard is an asshole but Frank likes him anyway.





	Frank wasn't really sure how any of this happened.

**Author's Note:**

> And i'm back!! After a hell of a long time I finally got the morivation to write..and ofcourse it had to be a high school bully fic. Not sure if i'll be back full time just yet but ah..its good to be back.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!! Xo

Why was he still awake? When the fuck did it start raining? Does Jamia still have his fucking lighter? Frank groaned to himself, tugging his hood up further until he could barely see and kept walking. He could be home and in bed in twenty minutes if he just didn't stop. He tried to walk a little faster, feeling the cold air burn his lungs as he glared at the light pink sky. Fuckin' partys. Why did he even go? He's not even sure anymore. He could feel the dull ache of his hangover already itching at his eyes.

"Iero." Frank froze, the voice sending ice cold shivers down his spine as he forced himself not to turn. Not now. This couldn't fucking be happening now?

"Iero!" The voice made him job a little, head turning automatically as his eyes met the familar figure standing a few feet away, hovering by the front porch of a house. A cigarettes was hangjng between the boys fingers, tempting Frank into just asking for a fucking lighter. He doubts it would end well.

"Who the fuck would you be out with until 5 in the morning?"

"The fuck is it to you?"  _SHUT THE FUCK UP, FRANK. Had he lost his mind? Probably. He blames the gin still buzzing in his veins._

"Oh, smart guy here, huh? But in school you fuckin' piss yourself when I walk by."

"I do not. You're just so in love with yourself that you have no idea that nobody actually cares about you. Did you want something? Just to drive me nuts here too? You couldn't wait four more fucking hours?" Frank spat back, his feet moving without intruction until he was at the bottom of the steps. Oh god. This was totally how he died, wasn't it?

"What the fuck is up your ass? Boyfriend broke up with you or some shit? Don't come walking up to my fucking house bitching at me, Iero. It will not end fucking well for you." Gerard was only a step above him now, glaring down until Frank fucking lost it. He had no idea what made him take another step forward until his chest was against Gerards, his breath uneasy as anger pulsed through his veins. Fuck this guy.

"Fucking try me, motherfucker." Frank growled. The first punch landed in his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs as the force sent him to the ground. He landed with a thud, barely getting a lungful of air before Gerard tackled him, kneeling over his hips as Frank tried to get him the fuck off. He somehow managed to use Gerards weight against himself, flipping them over until he could land a punch on Gerards stupid upturned nose. He heard the sickening crack and aimed another for Gerards jaw.

"Fuck you, what the fuck-" 

"You always had a fucking problem with me! For no fucking reason! I never did a thing to you!" Frank screamed and fisted two hands in Gerards hair. He could feel Gerard try to get him off before his hands fell to the grass, knowing it was impossible to get Frank off without more pain.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Frank finally panted, meaning bloodshot eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Gerard stared right back as seconds felt like minutes until his eyes darted to Franks lips and Gerard was darting forward, pressing chapped lips against his own as Frank pushed himself off in surprise. He fell backwards, staring at Gerard as he sat up and stared at his lip.

"What-what the fuck?" Frank panted at Gerard slowly looked up, eyes now tear stained as he chewed his lip. Somehow it looked far to honest for Frank to see as he forced himself to kneel up. Gerard was biting back tears, Frank could tell. He knew the asshole well enough to see the pain in his eyes.

"Gerard?"

"Shut up. Go home." He dropped hia head down to stare at his lap as Frank shuffled forward. He didn't really know what posessed him to shuffle between Gerards legs and tilt his head up until Frank could kiss him. It lasted barely a second before Gerard was pulling away and pushing himself up, heading into his house without a glance towards him. 

-

Frank barely slept. He made sure to leave on time to stop at the cornor store to buy two red bulls and even managed to squeeze in an extra strong iced lattee before he had to be in school. He barely made it on time but he didn't really care as he took another sip and felt his stomach object almost immediatly. He shut his locker a little to loudly, causing a few people to glance at him as he pulled hos backpack over his shoulder.

"Way! What the fuck happened to you?" Frank turned at the voice, seeing Gerard standing at his own locker, jaw blue and two black eyes blooming on the skin. 

"Fuckin' walked into a pole man." 

Huh. Some fucking pole. Frank wanted to walk right over and punch the stupid grin of his stupid face. Instead he took another drink and ducked his head, ignoring the stares as he  _tried_ to make his way to class until something tripped him. He barely caught himself before his face hit the tiles, his shirt now drenched in coffee as the hall filled with laughter. Why him? Why fucking today? He forced himself to turn and meet Gerards eyes, who for once wasn't smiling but James was, slapping Gerards shoulder as he laughed.

"Man, next time I gotta pull out my phone before gayboy hits the ground. Did you hear him scream?" Frank pushed himself up, growling as he dumped his bag and took a few steps closer. Fuck this. Fuck these assholes bullying him. James laughter died in his throat as he glared down, before a hand was pressing into Franks chest and pushing him away.

"You don't want to do that." Gerard sighed quietly as Frank glared at him. He bit his tongue to hide the smart remark before shaking his head. He didn't need this shit. Not today, not any fucking day. Frank grabbed his bag and ran all the way home.

-

Alcohol made everything better, didn't it? I mean, thats defiently what Frank told himself. Should he have found a better spot than the abandoned park? Yes. Did he care? Not one little bit. He took another mouthful of vodka, feeling it burn at the back of his throat until he had to suck in a breath. How was this his life? A week. One fucking week since Gerard kissed him. He didn't know what the fuck it meant other than Gerard hadn't bullied him that week. Will it start next week again? When he's not scared that Frank will blow his secret? He wouldn't. No matter how much of an asshole someone is, he'd never out anyone. He knows how hard that shit is in the first place. Another mouthfull felt amazing on his throat, completely numbing it and allowing Frank to finish the bottle in three long drinks. He didn't want to go home. Linda was in a mood again and he knew he'd get caught. He forced himself up, letting his legs move on autopilot as his eyes blurred and his heart beat filled his ears. He really wish he had a cigarette right now. He didn't think it would help anyway, he felt ready to pass out and a nicotine rush really didn't seem like something fun. The houses looked familar atleast but he was probably drunker than he thought judging by the familar figure coming into view. He stared, trying to make the blob of black turn into a person before he hiccuped, feeling the vomit burn his throat before he could stop it. He fell with the force, catching himself on his hands as he threw up all over the grass.

"Frank? Can you hear me?" No. No. He had to be imagining it. Gerard couldn't see him like this. He groaned in respose, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he rolled over until he could lie down. The sun wasn't there anymore. When did the stars come out again? How fucking drunk was he?

"Why'd you kiss me? Fuckin'...fuckin' why." Frank slurred as a hand gripped him under the shoulders and helped him sit up. Gerard kneeled infront of him, worried eyes meeting Franks own.

"Have you took anything?"

"No. Vodka."

"How much vodka?" Frank shrugged. He didn't really remember. Was it a full litre bottle? Nah, didn't he already dip into that? 

"Why'd you kiss me, Gerard? Do you hate me that much? Fuckin'...fuckin' with my head man. Not cool."

"Let's get you inside." Gerard was pulling him gently and then the world spun faster and Frank felt the moment he slipped away, the world slowly fading to black.

He woke up with the worst hangover in the history of hangovers. His mouth tasted like ass and his eyes burned and so did his throat. Jesus, was this what dying felt like?

"Here." Shit. Oh god, no. No. No. No! 

"Drink." Frank forced himself up, the room spinning as Gerard held out a glass. He was wearing pyjama pants and a hoodie, his hair knotted underneath the hood. Frank wanted to die.

"What is it?"

"It's shit for babys that vomit. Replaces the salt. Drink." Vague. Maybe Gerard was trying to kill him. Maybe Frank didn't mind. He finished the glass in three long mouthfuls before letting himself fall back into the pillows. 

"I didn't kiss you because I hate you, Frank."

"Oh god. Oh god, are we talking about this?"

"Yeah. Well, no. I don't have much to say but uh..i'm sorry."

"For kissing me?"

"For confusing you. Get some rest. It's late. Or early. Whatever." Gerard snorted and rubbed his face before glancing down at Frank. He stared for a moment before he was leaning down, giving Frank time to move before gentle lips met his own in a quick peck.

"Yeah. Thats not confusing."

"Totally." Gerard chewed his lip as he got up and headed towards the couch. Frank watched him go. He left before Gerard woke up after an angry phone call from his mother. He didn't want to think about anything right now.

-

"Can we talk?" Frank didn't really understand how Gerard even knew where the fuck he lived. He forced out a nod anyway, shuffling to the side as Gerard tugged at his own hoodie.

"Mom knows your mom and uh..yeah. is anyone home?"

"No." Frank shuffled before sighing, raising his hand until he could scrub at his face. Fuck. The kiss seemed so long ago now, the first being over a month ago. Frank wanted to forget. 

"What do you want, Gerard?"

"Uh..this." and then there was two hands on the either side of Franks jaw and gentle lips pressed against his own as he melted into it almost instantly. Gerards hand slipped into his hair as Frank took a step forward, closing the distance between their bodies as he fisted Gerards hoodie. All the confusion and all the hate slipped away at the first touch of tongue. He pushed himself up more, standing on his tiptoes until Gerard lifted him, laughing as Frank yelped.

"Giving you a hand, shorty-"

"Oh fuck you!" Frank couldn't help but laugh and lean into Gerard, wrapping his arms and legs around Gerards body and letting himself be pressed into the wall.

"I'm sorry I was a dick for four years just because I had a crush on you."

"Shit." Frank squeezed his eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling of the hug. Gerard smelled like coffee and a lot of sugar. Frank loved it.

"I'm sorry for puking in your garden and fucking off while you slept."

"Hell, I deserved it. So uh..you wanna go out with me sometime?"

Frank felt the laughter bubble in his throat until he couldn't help it, laughing right into Gerards shoulder as a soft hand touched his scalp. Yeah, Frank defiently wanted that.


End file.
